As zoom lenses having high zoom ratios and large apertures have become more common, there has been market demand for zoom lenses having even larger apertures and higher zoom ratios. Nevertheless, it has heretofore been impossible to realize a zoom lens based on the prior art that simultaneously achieves an increased aperture size while achieving a high zoom ratio.
Generally, zoom lenses are classified either as a positive lead type, wherein the most objectwise lens group has overall positive refractive power (i.e., is "positive"), or as a negative lead type, wherein the most objectwise lens group has overall negative refractive power (i.e., is "negative"). In positive lead type zoom lenses, the overall length of the lens is easily reduced. Accordingly, these zoom lenses are widely used as telephoto zoom lenses. On the other hand, in negative lead type zoom lenses, the back focus is easily lengthened. Accordingly, these zoom lenses are widely are used as wide-angle zoom lenses.
Telephoto zoom lens designs having a positive-negative-positive-positive four-group arrangement (i.e., wherein a positive master lens group is arranged after a positive-negative-positive focal variable power system) and a positive-negative-positive-negative four-group arrangement have been disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,258.
Among photographic lenses for 135-sized film format (Leica size), zoom lenses that include a focal length state wherein the focal length is 50 mm are generally called standard zoom lenses. Standard zoom lens designs having a negative-positive-negative-positive four-group arrangement have been disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,591,235, 4,750,617 and 4,846,562. Further, a positive-negative-positive-positive four-group arrangement of a standard zoom lens is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,017. Conventional positive-negative-positive-positive four-group type zoom lenses divide the third lens group of a positive-negative-positive three-group type zoom lens into two positive lens groups, and change the air space between the two positive lens groups when changing the positional state of the lens (i.e., when "zooming"). It is known that this lens configuration allows the fluctuation of off-axis aberrations generated as the positional state of the lens changes (i.e., as the power is varied) to be satisfactorily corrected. Accordingly, an increased zoom ratio can be realized.
With the progress in fabrication technology of aspherical lenses in recent years, it has been possible to introduce aspherical lenses at low cost. This has increased the number of aberration correction degrees of freedom. In addition, due to progress in fabrication technology for lens barrels, it has become possible to control with high precision the position of each lens group comprising a zoom lens. As a result, by increasing the number of moveable lens groups, it has become possible to further increase the number of aberration correction degrees of freedom. This, in turn, has made it possible to reduce the number of lenses in a zoom lens, increase zoom lens performance, and to improve their specifications.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,557 and Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 6-34885, a zoom lens is disclosed wherein an increased zoom ratio was achieved using a positive-negative-positive-negative-positive-negative six-group arrangement. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,476 discloses a zoom lens wherein an increased aperture size and an approximately three-fold zoom ratio were simultaneously achieved by introducing an aspherical surface in a positive-negative-positive-positive four-group type arrangement.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 6-34885 discloses a zoom lens having a positive-negative-negative-positive-positive five-group arrangement. This zoom lens realizes an increased worn ratio by arranging two negative lens groups imagewise of the first lens group. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 8-94933 discloses a zoom lens having a positive-negative-positive-positive four-group arrangement that realizes an increased variable power by introducing an aspherical surface in the second lens group.
Generally, negative lead type zoom lenses are used in zoom lenses that cover a field angle of 70.degree. or greater. The zoom lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Hei 8-94933 is a positive lead type zoom lens through the introduction of an aspherical surface in the second lens group. It satisfactorily corrects fluctuation of coma due to changes in the field angle which tend to occur in the wide-angle state, and realizes high optical performance. However, since the second lens group of this zoom lens has strong negative refractive power, an attempt to increase the aperture size would greatly increase the surface area occupied when the on-axis light beam passes through the second lens group in the telephoto state (i.e., the lens positional state wherein the focal length is longest), as compared with when the worn lens is in the wide-angle state (i.e., lens positional state wherein the focal length is shortest). As a result, the off-axis aberrations in the wide-angle state and the on-axis aberrations in the telephoto state cannot be simultaneously corrected. Consequently, the coexistence of an increased aperture ratio and an increased zoom ratio is problematic.
In addition, if an attempt is made to increase the zoom ratio in a negative lead type zoom lens, the overall length of the lens in the telephoto state tend to increase, and the on-axis light beam emitted from the first lens group diverges and impinges on the positive lens group arranged imagewise of the first lens group. Consequently, the lens diameter tends to increase. In addition, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,141 (the "'141 patent"), by changing the air space between two adjacent negative lens groups when changing the lens positional state, the number of degrees of freedom is increased for correcting the fluctuation of off-axis aberrations generated as the lens positional state changes. Consequently, increased variable power and an increased optical performance are realized. The design in the '141 patent is such that if the air space between two lens groups having refractive powers of the same sign is changed when changing the lens positional state, the fluctuation of off-axis aberrations generated as the lens positional state changes can be satisfactorily corrected.
Zoom lenses generally focus at close range by moving one lens group, and are broadly classified by the following three systems: front focus systems, inner focus systems, and rear focus systems. In front focus systems, control is easier during manual focusing, since the amount of focusing movement of the first lens group needed to focus on a predetermined object is nearly fixed regardless of the lens positional state. Nevertheless, as autofocusing has become a common function in recent years, efforts have been made to increase its speed. To increase the speed of the autofocus function, it is vital that the amount of work required to move the focusing group (i.e., weight.times.amount of movement) be small. In the case of front focus systems, the lens diameter is extremely large and is thus not well-suited for autofocusing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,017, for example, discloses a zoom lens wherein the off-axis light beam passing through the first lens group arranged at a position removed from the aperture stop deviates greatly from the optical axis. Accordingly, the lens diameter of the first lens group, which is the focusing group in the front focus system, greatly increases.
The inner focus system and the rear focus system are suited to increasing the speed of autofocusing since a lens group having a small lens diameter can be selected as the focusing group. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,141 discloses a zoom lens having, objectwise to imagewise, a first lens group having a positive refractive power, a second lens group having a negative refractive power and a third lens group having a negative refractive power. Close-range focusing is performed by moving the third lens group. In this zoom lens, if an inner focus system or a rear focus system is used as to achieve close-range focusing, it is difficult to control the lens position of the focusing group, since the amount of focusing movement changes as the lens positional state changes from the wide-angle state to the telephoto state. In particular, if the zoom ratio of the zoom lens is increased, the change in the amount of focusing movement increases greatly as the lens positional state changes. Thus, it becomes even more difficult to control the lens position of the focusing group. In addition, in such a zoom lens having a large aperture, fluctuations of aberrations generated when focusing at close range tend to increase. Thus, it becomes difficult to reduce the fluctuation of aberrations as the lens positional state of the lens changes.
Further, the zoom lens disclosed in the abovementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,141 has a zoom ratio on the order of 3.times. and an FNO on the order of 10 in the telephoto state, and is not suited to increasing the zoom ratio and the aperture size.